Who is my choose?
by SehuNisa
Summary: Ketulusan dan kekuatan cinta kita akan tampak ketika cobaan datang mengancam hubungan kita dengan orang yang kita hidupan Baekhyun berubah saat ia dijodohkan dengan Suho,padahal ia memliki Chanyeol yang sangat ia ho sebenarnya menaruh hati pada mun ia tahu,ia tak akan bisa menggantikan posisi Chanyeol dalam hati gadis itu.Apa yang harus Baekhyun lakui?


Author : Sehunisa

Tittle : Who is my choose?

Cast : Baekhyun,Suho,Chanyeol,Lay,Kyungsoo,Kris

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Warning : Diangkat dari kisah novel "Anyyeonghaseo cinta"

Summary : Ketulusan dan kekuatan cinta kita akan tampak,ketika cobaan datang mengancam hubungan kita dengan orang yang kita Baekhyun berubah ketika ia dijodohkan dengan Suho,padahal ia memliki Chanyeol yang sangat ia sebenarnya menaruh hati pada ia tahu,ia tak akan bisa menggantikan posisi Chanyeol dalam hati gadis ,ia dan Baekhyun diam-diam merencanakan sebuah strategi untuk membatalkan kian rumit ketika hari pernikahan semakin dekat,dan Chanyeol akhirnya mengetahui perjodohan yang sangat dirahasiakan yang harus Baekhyun lakukan?Seberapa tangguh gadis itu mempertahankan cintanya?

.

.

.

"Mendung di langit Seoul"

Angin membawa hawa dingin yang bercampur aroma lembabnya di atas,awan hitam mulai berarak di kegelapan langit Baekhyun mendongak setelah ia turun dari bergedik kecil ketika hembusan angin tiba-tiba menerpa menusuk dan sweater tebalnya tak lagi itu bergegas berjalan menuju rumah,sebelum hujan benar-benar mulai ingin segera sampai dirumah,duduk di depan perapian sembari menikmati secangkir coklat panas.

"Aku pulang!"seru Baekhyun sembari menutup pintu rumah dan melepas sepatunya terasa seperti makam,sangat terdengar samar-samar suara TV yang dibiarkan mengapa Baekhyun merasa adegan itu persis seperti film horror tentang pembantaian sebuah keluarga yang pernah ia tonton.

"Appa?Eomma?"Baekhyun memanggil orangtuanya sembari ia mulai merinding."Appa?Eomma?"Orangtuanya tak kunjung memerlihatkan batang hidung melongok ke kamar tidur juga tidak ada di mereka?

Ia menghela napas panjang dan menghentikan mencoba berpikir positif dan mengenyahkan masalah orangtuanya yang secara mendadak ia pikirkan lagi setelah badannya sudah cukup lelah untuk bekerja hari sekali pengunjung ke studio foto tempatnya bekerja,ditambah lagi acara makan-makan ulangtahun temannya di studio hingga ia harus pulang selarut ini.

Begitu membuka pintu kamar,Baekhyun dikejutkan oleh kedua orangtuanya yang berdiri di depan pakaian itu terbuka lebar.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"mata Baekhyun terbuka lebar melihat kedua orangtuanya di dalam per satu pertanyaan muncul di benak saja Baekhyun berpikiran yang bukan-bukan.

Kyungsoo,ibunya,terlihat salah tingkah sementara tangannya mencoba menyembunyikan secarik kertas di belakang ibunya itu membuat Baekhyun semakin pun ia sipitkan dan kepalanya ia miringkan ke arah tangan ibunya,sementara kakinya perlahan-lahan menghampiri kedua orangtuanya.

"Baekhyun,kau sudah pulang?"Kris,sang ayah,mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun,tetapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak memedulikan ucapan masih ingin tahu apa yang sedang ibunya sembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

"Eomma,boleh aku lihat?"tangannya yang putih itu ia ulurkan untuk meminta sesuatu yang disembunyikan sang ibu.

"Sudahlah,berikan saja kepadanya"Kris menghela ini ia berpihak pada senyum tersungging dari sudut-sudut bibir Baekhyun yang berwarna merah pucat.

Kyungsoo menarik tangannya keluar dan memberikan secari kertas itu pada Baekhyun berikutnya,setelah sang ibu memberikan kertas yang ternyata sebuah surat itu,Baekhyun mulai membaca surat tersebut dengan tak ingin melewatkan satu kata atau kalimat kecil.

Mata Baekhyun langsung mengarah kepada kedua orangtuanya yang masih termangu seperti linglung di depannya,seolah mencari kepastian dari mereka berdua terkait isi surat yang tenyata dari neneknya itu.

"Shireyo!Kalian tahu kan aku sudah punya kekasih?"Suara Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja meninggi ketika ia diminta untuk menuruti kemauan sang nenek oleh ibunya yang kemudian didukung oleh ayahnya,namun dengan cara yang lebih bijak daripada ibunya.

"Kami tahu,tapi masalahnya keputusan ini tidak bisa diganggu gugat".Kris mencoba membujuk Baekhyun,sementara ia tidak tega melihat anak semata wayangnya itu harus menjalani kehidupan di atas scenario sang nenek.

Kyungsoo menghela napas dan menjatuhkan diri di atas tempat tidur setelah mendengar keputusan berdenyut-denyut tak karuan,dan tiba-tiba saja pasokan udara di dalam rumah seperti menipis,bahkan untuk menghirup udara saja ia harus berjuang sekeras menundukkan kepala sembari memikirkan jalan keluar dari masalah ini.

Melihat orangtuanya yang kebingungan,mau tak mau Baekhyun harus ikut memutar otak begitu,hingga detik ini Baekhyun belum mengerti mengapa sang nenek mempunyai pemikiran untuk menjodohkannya dengan laki-laki tak perjodohan?Umurnya saja baru dua puluh satu itu terlalu cepat?Apakah ia terlihat tua?

"Haah,yang benar saja.."gumamnya sembari menjatuhkan punggung di atas silangkan kedua lengan,lalu memejamkan penasaran,seperti apa laki-laki yang akan dijodohkan dengannya?Tampankah?Atau malah kebalikannya?Entah mengapa,di dalam otak Baekhyun muncul bayangan seorang laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak dapat dimasukkan dalam kategori lelaki tampan ataupun manis,bahkan meski sudah ia usahakan beribu kali

"Apa Chanyeol perlu tahu?"

"Kurasa tidak usah"

Apa itu?Baru sja Baekhyun mendengar ayahnya menyebut-nyebut nama membuka mata lebar-lebar,lalu menegakkan tubuhnya."Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"tanyanya curiga

"Ayah Tanya,apa Chanyeol perlu tahu masalah ini?"Kris mengulangi pertanyaan itu sudah membuat kepala Baekhyun berdenyut-denyut,apalagi jika ia harus mencari jawabannya?aduh..

"Andwe!Chanyeol pasti juga tidak bisa menerimanya!"Kyungsoo bersikeras hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol baru berjalan satu tahun,Kyungsoo sepertinya sudah menyayangi Chanyeol seperti anaknya sendiri.

Tidak bisa!Baekhyun memang tidak bisa melihat Chanyeol sudah sangat menyayangi laki-laki itu dan tak bisa membiarkan posisi Chanyeol tergantikan oleh laki-laki yang tidak ia kenal di masa depan nanti.

Tidak!Baekhyun tak mau hal itu benar-benar ia hanya ingin bersama Chanyeol sampai akhir hayat nanti.

Memikirkan jawaban pertimbangan itu saja sudah sangat harus benar-benar berpikir apa dampak keterlanjutan yang akan ia terima setelah meutuskan pada akhirnya,setelah berpikir panjang,keputusan yang ia ambil ialah…

"Aku akan memberitahu Chanyeol"

Baru setelah itu ia akan memikirkan bagaimana cara berbicara yang baik untuk masalah nanti,yang jelas Baekhyun sudah bertekad memeberitahu apa yang akan terjadi detik berikutnya,ia beranjak dan meminta kepada orangtuanya meninggalkan kamar karena kepalanya sudah berdenyut hebat kali ini.

Pintu kamarnya ia tutup dengan ia jatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dalam keadaan tengkurap,tanpa melepas sandal terlebih -tiba saja ia sulit ini akibat dari keputusan tadi?Bodoh!Bukan karena itu ia sesak napas itu tentu karena posisi tubuhnya yang tengkurap dan wajahnya menindihi sja udara tiba-tiba terasa ini ia membalik tubuhnya dan menelentangkan dapat melihat langit-langit yang berwarna putih di dalam kamarnya terasa menjadi lembap dan terdengar suara rintik air dari ternyata sudah turun hujan…

Gara-gara surat dari sang nenek barusan,ia lupa pada tujuan awal setelah sampai di rumah,yaitu duduk-duduk di depan perapian sembari menikmati secangkir cokelat panas.'Sudahlah lebih baik tidur saja' lepas sandal dan menarik selimut tinggi-tinggi hingga menyentuh dagu untuk menyelamatkannya dari hantaman rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang itu.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
